


Unsaid No More

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has never said 'I love you' to Stiles. That doesn't particularly bother Stiles but he wonders why and when Derek will be able to say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid No More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [female_overlord_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/gifts).



> This is a gift for a supremely awesome person named female_overlord_3. I don't know her real name and I hardly talk to her but her comments on my story [Breakaway](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1318681) always made my day and I always looked forward to reading them. And as such I decided that I wanted to gift her a fic. But between starting the sequel to Breakaway and my other writing and work and also having no idea what to write as whatever it was going to be needed to be really good because she deserves awesomeness, this took awhile. But hopefully it's good enough to make up for the massive amount of time it took me to write. Anyways, enjoy!

Stiles was curled up with Derek on the sofa in the newly rebuilt pack house and the second Avengers movie was just finishing when Stiles asked the question.

“Derek why have you never said ‘I love you’?”

Derek froze underneath him and Stiles didn’t even know if he was still breathing.

“Derek?” Stiles asked, worried. He moved to straddle Derek’s lap and took his face in his hands. “Derek?!”

Derek looked at him, tears in his eyes. “I-I” Derek’s voice broke off with a painful sound and he started shaking his head.

“Is it Kate?” Stiles asked, getting a feel for what was going on. “And Jennifer?”

Derek nodded, looking away from Stiles. He was ashamed that his past made it so he couldn’t even say he loved his mate out loud without feeling like he was going to die. After saying it to them he just couldn’t say it to Stiles. But he felt it. He was head over heels for the boy and he couldn’t _say_ it.

Stiles smiled softly and made Derek look at him again. “Derek I don’t care if you can’t say it. I only asked because I wanted to make sure you felt the same way I do. I didn’t want to be pushing myself on you.”

Derek shook his head furiously and pushed forward to grab Stiles in a harsh kiss. “Mine.” He growled.

Stiles laughed and pushed Derek back. “See? That right there is why I don’t care. Love doesn’t need to be said. I can feel it every time you kiss me and every time you touch me. I can see it in your eyes when you’re watching me and think I don’t notice. I see it every time a different pack comes to town and you become such a protective person. Some of the best sex we’ve had happened after I got the stench of another wolf on me during a fight.”

Derek laughed but Stiles kept going.

“I love you and I love saying it. But I also loving seeing it in the way you talk and the way you act. I see your love for the pack and for my dad and me and everyone around us and I love it. I love seeing you Derek. Not that intense, mean, Sourwolf shell you used to wear. I love you and I don’t care if you can’t say it back. I can feel it in your kiss.”

Derek smiled and leaned in again to kiss Stiles. This time it was gently and soft and Derek poured all the emotions he could never say into one point of contact in a way that had Stiles pulling back, gasping for air.

“See? Right there. So much feels.”

Derek laughed.

“I just asked so I could make sure you knew that I don’t say it to try and make you say it back.” Stiles continued with a grin. “I just say it because I like to say it. I like you to know that I love you and I don’t ever want to be without you. I’ve never said it just to hear it back. I say it to make sure you know that I love you.”

Derek and pulled Stiles closer, setting their heads together. “Mine.” Derek whispered.

Stiles smiled, knowing that, for now, this was the closest Derek was able to get to what he actually wanted to say. And that was okay. He knew Derek loved him, even if he couldn’t say it. So while it might always remain something unsaid, he knows it. He doesn’t need to hear it to feel Derek pouring love onto him. And that’s what matters.

 

 

“I’m going to throw up.” Stiles declared.

“If you get vomit on that suit Stilinski I will run you through with Kira’s sword.” Lydia told him. She was tapping away on her phone, doing something important.

“What’s going on then?” Stiles asked, looking at the phone.

“Scott lost your rings.” Lydia said blandly.

“WHAT?!” Stiles screamed.

“Call down I was joking you idiot.” Lydia rolled her eyes.

Stiles clutched his chest. “You are going to give me a heart attack you crazy bitch.”

“Scott’s running late. He’ll be here soon to calm you down. I have to go see Derek.”

“Don’t tell him I’m freaking out!” Stiles demanded.

Lydia sighed. “Then stop freaking out. It’s not there’s any chance of him abandoning you at the altar.”

Stiles’s eyes widened. “Holy fucking shit I was just scared I was going to trip going down the aisle. Oh my god what if he does leave me?! I’ve always known he was way to good for me what if he’s finally realized that and that he doesn’t want to marry me because I am a spastic idiot that does more harm than good when I try to use magic around the house and I’m always draped over him because I’m always so fucking cold and oh god what if he hates that what if he thinks I’m clingy and annoying and decides he doesn’t want to deal with that anymore and leaves me god I can’t take it if he leaves me I need him god do I need him I can’t do this without him I can’t fight or live or be happy without him and mmrrpph” His voice was cut off as Lydia walked over calmly and put a hand over his mouth, bending down to his height to look him straight in the eye.

“I will slap you into next week if you do not shut up.” She warned calmly. “Derek is a mad idiot in love with you and he is not going to leave you. He’s a werewolf, he doesn’t care if you’re always touching him in fact he probably likes it because it means you two always smell like each other. He will not decide he doesn’t want to go through on this because if anyone messes up my perfect plans for this wedding I will tear their balls off with my bare hands. Okay?”

Stiles nodded, eyes still wide.

“Good. I’m going to remove my hand now and you are not going to start freaking out again. Understand?”

Stiles nodded again.

“Delightful.” Lydia pulled her hand away and straightened up, looking down at him. “Seriously Stiles you’re an idiot if you believe there is any chance of him leaving you. He’s a werewolf who asked you to marry him. That’s big. Especially for Derek. He’s not going to walk out on you, okay?”

“I’m just so fucking scared that he’ll hate himself for marrying me someday in like ten years and he’s going to hate me for pushing him into it and I can’t handle that Lydia.” Stiles was tearing up now, his voice shaking. “I can’t handle that. I _can’t_.”

“Oh sweetie.” Lydia sighed. She stepped forward and pulled Stiles against her, letting him rest his head on her stomach. “Stiles you don’t have anything to worry about. Derek loves you. I’ve never seen someone so completely and utterly in love with anyone more than he is with you. Whenever your back is turned or you do something klutzy or stupid or weird he gets this smile on his face that he only ever gets when he’s watching you. It’s small but it’s the most open expression I’ve ever seen on his face. It screams of his love and adoration of you. And you make him smile like that. No one else. I’ve never seen him give that smile to anyone else. Not even Cora. It’s only yours because he loves only you that fucking much alright Stilinski?”

Stiles laughed at her use of his last name. She only ever does it when he’s making her emotion and she’s trying to hide it. He nodded against her. “Thanks Lyds.”

“Of course.” She smiled. She pushed him away and then knelt down to hug him tightly. “You’re gonna get married to him and then we’re going to get you the hell away from town so you can’t traumatize our pack any more than you already have with your jackrabbit fucking.”

Stiles hugged her back with a laugh and a grin. “Alright.”

Lydia pulled away and smiled at him. “Now I really do need to go check up on last minute stuff so I’ll be back in time to send you down the aisle but I have to go, okay?”

Stiles nodded, letting her go. “Scott’ll be here soon?”

“I wouldn’t leave you alone for long.” Lydia told him. She grabbed her bag and went to the door before turning back with a smile. “Stiles?”

“Yea?”

“You look good. I’m sure you’ll break hearts today.”

“Yea by taking my beefcake of a fiancé officially off the menu.”

Lydia laughed and left, leaving Stiles alone to his thoughts.

Stiles looked down at the ring sitting on his left hand with a smile. He reached up to twist it around, as had become his habit when he’s nervous, and felt comfort. Derek and he had designed their own rings and with the help of Lydia’s amazing research abilities made them so that they could feel each other through them. Right now all he wore was a thin, plain silver band that would be removed during the ceremony to be replaced with their wedding rings. And he couldn’t wait to look down and see the runes of protection and love and partnership they had engraved into the metal and tears welled up again as he thought of it. But this time they were because he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He was about to get married to someone he really _really_ wants to spend the rest of his life with. And he could hardly believe it.

The door opened with a crash and Stiles jumped to his feet, reaching for the magic power inside him, body heating up with the power, before he realized it was Scott and he calmed back down, letting go of the magic.

“Scott what the hell?!”

“Sorry I’m late!” Scott exclaimed, shutting the door. “I couldn’t find my pants or my left shoe and I couldn’t get the tie tied and I still don’t know if it’s right but I’m here and I have the rings and that’s what matters!”

Stiles laughed and opened up his arms so he could hug his best friend. “You’re an idiot.” He told him.

Scott laughed against his shoulder and pulled back. “Yea I am, but I’m the idiot you named your best man.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, catching them on Scott’s completely messed up tie.

“Oh my god how in the hell did you get past Lydia with your tie like that?!”

Scott glanced down and then grimaced. “I avoided her.”

“Well we need to fix it before she finds out you’re here and comes looking.” Stiles said. He held out a hand. “Hand it over I’ll tie it on myself and then give it to you.”

Scott looked so grateful and frantically tore the tie off and hand it over. “I’m so nervous.”

“You’re nervous?! Why the hell are you nervous?! All you have to do is walk down an aisle with Lydia on your arm and hand me the ring! I have to fucking pour my feelings out for that man in front of a huge group of people of which some are werewolves that will be able to hear how fucking nervous I am! Including the man I’m marrying!”

“Derek is not going to give a single fuck about that stupid.” Scott said, thumping his head. “He loves you. All he’s going to care about is that you’re marrying him and promising to spend the rest of your life with him. You could do it entirely in Polish and he’d still grin like an idiot. Because you’re marrying him. And he loves you.”

Stiles looked at Scott. “You seem to know what he’s thinking.”

“I’ve had to help Isaac deal with his freak outs.” Scott shrugged. “That and I’m your best friend so I had to deal with his freaking out about how to propose to you in a way that was big and grand and romantic but also not pressuring you into saying yes because he was completely against that.”

“I didn’t know he did that.” Stiles smiled.

“It was disgusting.” Scott said blandly.

“Well so were you and Isaac.” Stiles countered. “Actually you two are still disgusting.”

Scott grinned. “Yup.”

There was a sharp knock on the door and then it opened to show Lydia. She looked at Scott. “Good you’re here.” She glanced at Stiles. “Give him his tie back and both of you get smart. You’re walking in five.” With that she turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

“Stiles slow your heart before it explodes.” Scott demanded, going over and grabbing his best friend’s shoulders. “Calm the fuck down, you stupid idiot.”

Stiles took deep breaths in time with Scott’s and brought his heartrate back down before speaking. “I’m about to get married.”

Scott grinned. “Yes.”

“I’m about to marry Derek.”

“You better not be having second thoughts. Because if you are it’s going to destroy Derek and I’ll have to deal with that and I’ll have to deal with Lydia being annoyed all her work was for nothing and that is not allowed to happen so you need to not be second guessing this.”

Stiles smiled, his worry being pushed aside. “You wouldn’t deal with either of them. You’d be helping me with my mental breakdown.”

“That’s not any better.”

“True.”

“Better?”

Stiles nodded. “Yes let’s go.”

Scott nodded and they walked out.

The two of them walked down the hallway and up the steps to the side entrance of the church. Neither of them wanted to be the ‘bride’ so they were both walking in from the side entrances while Smash Mouth’s All Star plays. Stiles picked the song and Derek didn’t argue. It’s the one thing they wouldn’t let Lydia change. His dad was waiting for him.

“Stiles!”

“Hey dad!” Stiles said, hugging his dad tight.

“You ready for this?” John asked.

Stiles nodded. “Definitely. I am so ready for this.”

John grinned. “Good. Now Lydia was just here but she had to run and get Derek’s group set up so she’s trusting me and Scott to get you out there at the right time.”

“I’m sure we’ll manage.” Scott said grinning. “Not with that song blaring.”

“Why did you pick that?” John asked.

“It was the song on the radio when Derek dropped me off from a date and we kissed for the first time.” Stiles shrugged. “Figured it should play before we get married too.”

“That is so stupidly romantic.” Scott said, rolling his eyes.

“You and Isaac cannot talk about sappiness you were and still are awful.” Stiles said.

“I have to agree there.” John said with a shrug.

Stiles grinned. “See even the Sheriff says so!”

Scott rolled his eyes and then cocked his head. “Lydia says we’ve got ten seconds.”

Stiles’s eyes widened and he hugged his dad tightly again. “Thank you for putting up with me dad.” He whispered.

John smiled and hugged him back. “Thanks for keeping me healthy and alive long enough to see this.”

Stiles was grinning and tearing up a little when he pulled back.

“Five. Four.” Scott started counting. Quickly Stiles stood in the middle of the door with his dad on his right and Scott on his left. “Three. Two. One.” The doors opened as Stiles heard the song start and grinned. He can’t believe they got Lydia to agree to that. The trio entered the church, Derek’s insistence to keep family tradition, and Stiles’s breath hitched as Derek entered from the other side. It was only Scott and his dad’s hands on his arms that kept him from sprinting across the room to jump him. That and fear of Lydia’s wrath for ruining her perfect wedding. They haven’t seen or spoken to each other since yesterday morning, which was only a phone call to calm Derek’s wolf. Other than that they haven’t seen each other in near two days. A long time for a couple that’s used to living together and always seeing each other and consists of a werewolf and a mage that like having their anchors close. The only good thing was that Derek looked just as frantic and yearning to sprint to Stiles but for Isaac and Cora’s hold on his arms. They’d both decided that their last living family member and their best friends should be the ones to escort them to the altar. And so it was John and Scott escorting Stiles while Isaac and Cora escorted Derek.

They met at the center aisle in front of the altar and neither they nor their escorts could stop them from jumping forward and hugging tightly. Eventually they were pushed apart by a soft but firm cough from Lydia in the front row. They pulled apart with barely even a blush and Derek’s brow furrowed as he looked at Stiles.

“What?” Stiles whispered.

“You’re wearing two ties.” Derek muttered with a smirk.

Stiles looked down and to his surprise he was actually wearing two ties. His and Scott’s. He hadn’t given it back after he’d tied. He flailed dramatically to pull it off and threw it at Scott, who was holding back his laughs as best he could. The others weren’t even bothering to try and hide it, loud, obnoxious laughter bubbling out of the packs’ seats. Stiles was blushing furiously red when he turned back to Derek.

Derek just smiled fondly at him and fixed his now messed up collar with gentle hands, leaving them on Stiles’s shoulders when he was done.

“Lydia wants me to tell you she hates you.” He breathed softly.

“Kira, please tell Lydia I’m sorry.” Stiles whispered, speaking to the girl seated next to the redhead.

“She says you’ll talk later.” Derek told him.

Stiles sighed. That was the best he could get right now.

“Are we ready now?” The officiate asked. His name was Father Reg and he was an old friend of John’s and grinning wide at the display the Sheriff’s son was making.

Stiles turned towards him, eyes wide again. “Yes. Sorry yea I forgot I had it and-” Derek covered Stiles’s mouth with his hand and smiled at the priest.

“We are ready.”

“Then step forward and into the arms of God.” Father Reg smiled and gestured them forward. Stiles turned back to hug his dad and Scott while Derek hugged Cora and Isaac and then the two of them walked up the steps to stand before the priest.

Father Reg smiled at them and raised his arms. “We have gathered today in this sacred Church to stand before God and our community to bond these two in holy matrimony for the rest of their days. If anyone among us has reason for these two to not be wed may they speak now or forever hold their peace.” He paused for a moment to listen to the silence and then smiled and dropped his arms. He looked at Derek and Stiles. “Derek and Stiles have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage? Will you love and honor each other as husbands for the rest of your lives?”

“Yes.” Derek answered immediately.

“Yes.” Stiles answered with a grin.

Father Reg smiled and spoke to everyone again. “Derek and Stiles have written their own vows and will speak them now.”

Derek and Stiles turned to face each other, raising their hands to hold the others. Stiles went first.

“Derek when I met you I thought you were an asshole.” Stiles started, bringing laughs from the attendees and an eye roll from Derek. “You cannot deny it. You were an ass to me and I was an ass in return. I wanted to kill you and thought it through multiple times before deciding that I couldn’t kill you. And standing in front of you know, I am glad I didn’t.”

Derek grinned at that. An ‘I hope so’ came from the audience but Stiles kept going.

“I am glad you’re not dead because as I grew to know you, I grew to care about you. First it was as an okay person. Then it was as a friend. And somewhere around two and a half years into knowing you, I fell head over heels in love with you. I realized I didn’t just want to be your friend. I wanted to be your…well your boyfriend. I wanted to fall asleep in your arms and wake up with your warmth around me. I wanted to kiss you and hold hands with you and call you adorable and make you smile. Because I love seeing you smile. In the first year you rarely did unless it was to make fun of me and even now I cannot be mad for that. Because you were smiling. I love being the one to make you smile. I love making you laugh. I love falling asleep in your arms knowing that when I wake up you will still be there, holding me close. I love getting up to find you in the kitchen making breakfast without socks or shoes on because it means all the world to me that you’re comfortable again. I love seeing you with your walls down because I love knowing that you trust me enough to lower them. That you love me enough to let me in. And I want to see that for a very long time to come. I am completely and utterly in love with you and I have looked forward to this day for a long time. There is no one else I would rather marry than you, my very own Sourwolf. I am yours and you are mine until the end of time.”

Stiles stopped and he could see Derek’s control falling. There were tears in his eyes and he was biting his bottom lip a little, holding back the tears.

“Derek.” Father Reg prompted. “Speak your vows.”

Derek nodded and started speaking, his voice shaking at first but gaining confidence as he stared at Stiles ignoring all else around them. “I can’t really argue with you when you’ve said it yourself. We were assholes at the start. I hated you, mostly because you were so much smarter than me and you were never afraid of me. Even when you acted afraid I could tell it wasn’t pure fear. You never truly feared me. And that was a first for me. I still wanted to strangle you or rip your throat out with my teeth,” Stiles and the pack chuckled at the reference. “But I am glad I didn’t. Because soon I was able to see the real you. The you that forces your dad to eat carrots so he stays healthy. The you that fusses over Scott every time he gets even a little hurt. The you that isn’t afraid to tell people what he really thinks. The you that made me smile again. The you that makes me laugh. And I didn’t realize what was happening until you went on a date with someone else. I realized just how deep the feelings went and I was scared. It took all your friends combining together and scheming before I finally asked you out. And I will never be able to explain how it felt that day. I was so happy. For the first time in a long time it looked like my life was going up. And it hasn’t stopped. You make me smile more and laugh more and relax more every single day. I love coming home from work knowing that I’m going to get to see you. I love having all of our friends over because I love watching you laugh and play around with them but never forget that I’m there. I’ve never been a constant thought in someone’s mind until you. And it’s amazing to me. I don’t understand it at all. But I’m not going to argue with it. You’ve become my everything and I don’t ever want to let you go. You’ve become my Red and I’m never letting you go. I am yours and you are mine until the end of time.”

Stiles had tears in his way and he wasn’t as good as Derek at controlling them as some spilled down his cheeks.

Derek lifted a hand with a soft smile and wiped them away. “No crying today.” He whispered.

Stiles smiled back and squeezed the hand he was still holding.

“This couple have made their love known to the Church and to God.” Father Reg raised his arms again. “What God has joined, men must not divide.”

“Amen.” Everyone responded.

“Bring forth the rings.”

Isaac and Scott stepped up and handed a ring to each Derek and Stiles.

“May the Lord bless these rings, which you give to each other as the sign of your love and fidelity.” Father Reg announced. “You may place your rings upon the other.”

Stiles grinned and slid the ring he was holding onto Derek’s offered hand before offering his own as Derek slid his ring on.

“By the power invested in me by the Church and the state of California, I now pronounce you husbands.” Father Reg declared with a grin. “You may now seal your bond with a kiss.”

He barely had the words out of his mouth before Stiles was lunging towards Derek, seizing the other man’s lips in his. The whole church erupted with applause as they kissed, wolf-whistles coming from the pack members, but neither one of them cared. They were completely lost in each other. Not seeing each other for two days gave them no desire to let go.”

“Alright lovebirds!” Cora called. “Time to go! We wanna eat!”

Derek and Stiles kissed for a moment longer before pulling apart.

“Must you ruin everything?” Derek asked, glaring at his sister. She just grinned at him.

“You love me.”

“He loves me more.” Stiles declared happily.

Cora rolled her eyes and waved down the aisle. “Take a walk boys.”

Stiles and Derek grinned at each other, hooked arms, and then walked down the aisle to more applause and wolf-whistles and hoots and hollers.

 

An hour later Stiles and Derek pulled up at the reception venue. They’d had to stop and take pictures at the command of Lydia and then they’d stopped to kiss a little more before they actually drove over.

“Ready?” Derek asked Stiles.

Stiles grinned at him. “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

Derek grinned back and they got out of the car, stopping for another kiss before walking inside. Lydia saw them coming and darted inside the room to tell the DJ to announce them before coming back out.

“Took your time.”

“We stopped to kiss.” Stiles told her.

“Seriously?” She asked.

Stiles shrugged. “It was a good make-out session.”

The DJ’s voice sounded from the speakers inside the room. “Everyone tonight I have the great honor of introducing for the very first time as husbands Derek and Stiles!”

“Go!” Lydia hissed.

Derek and Stiles grinned and strode through the door to the music, the same one they walked down the aisle to. They dance-walked out onto the dance floor and faced each other.

“And now for the first dance as a married couple.” The DJ said softly before a song started playing.

Stiles and Derek swayed side to side, holding each other close as the lyrics floated from the speakers.

“I never had no one, I could count on. I've been let down so many times. I was tired of hurtin' so tired of searchin' til you walked into my life.” Derek whispered to Stiles. “It was a feelin' I'd never known and for the first time, I didn't feel alone.”

“You're more than a lover.” Stiles started. “There could never be another to make me feel the way you do. Oh we just get closer. I fall in love all over, every time I look at you. I don't know where I'd be without you here with me. Life with you makes perfect sense.”

“I love you.” Derek whispered, breaking up their singing.

Stiles tensed for a moment and picked his head up off of Derek’s shoulders, pulling back to look at Derek’s face. “Did you just-?”

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles quickly. “I love you.” He repeated.

“Oh my god you did.” Stiles gasped. He pulled Derek close again, burying his nose in Derek’s neck while Derek did the same to him. Both of them were grinning like idiots. “You actually said it.”

“I’ve always wanted to.” Derek told him.

“I know.” Stiles assured him, tears welling up again. “Fuck I know that Jesus Christ Derek you actually said it though. I didn’t know if you’d ever be able to say it.”

“You said it.” Derek told him. “I trust you enough to lower my walls. This was my last wall. I’m yours now. Not theirs. Only yours.”

Stiles hugged Derek tightly, their swaying not really happening anymore as Stiles absorbed the moment.

“Wanted to say it in the vows.” Derek told him. “But I didn’t want the first time to be in front of anyone else. Just us.”

“God Derek.” Stiles gasped. “Oh my god I love you too. I love you too you romantic idiot.”

Derek laughed a little, tucking his face closer to Stiles’s neck so he could press a kiss to the skin. “I love you.”

“Is this going to be common now?” Stiles asked. “Because I totally do not object if that is the case I just need a moment to process this holy shit.”

“Love you.” Derek repeated, kissing Stiles’s neck again. “Love you so much Stiles.”

“I love you too Sourwolf.” Stiles told him. Stiles pulled back and kissed Derek quick and gentle. “Fucking god I love you too.”

Derek smiled and kissed him back, their dancing completely dissolving into just making out on the dance floor in front of everyone. When they finally pulled away at the end of the song they just grinned at each other.

“For god’s sake sit down so we can eat!” Jackson shouted from the table the pack was sitting at. Lydia slapped his shoulder but it got them moving. Derek and Stiles walked over to sight with their pack, forgoing wedding tradition of having a wedding party only table because they wanted to be with their pack.

When they sat down Lydia looked sharply at them. “That wasn’t really dancing.”

“But she’ll accept it because we told her what was happening.” Allison butted in with a hand on Lydia’s shoulder.

Lydia smiled at her girlfriend, leaning into her touch.

“We all tuned out when we heard.” Scott promised them. “We figured you’d just want it to be you.”

“Thanks guys.” Stiles smiled at them.

“Anything for our lovebirds.” Kira grinned at them.

“Now let’s eat!” Cora demanded.

Everyone laughed at her but Lydia went to go get dinner on the move.

And after Derek and Stiles moved their chairs closer so they could eat pressed against one another, not a practical arrangement but one they wanted, they just leaned into each other with huge grins on their faces. Because they were married and they were happy and most importantly, what was once unsaid is no longer.

**Author's Note:**

> The song they dance to is called [My Best Friend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRJ0lpu6XaU) by Tim McGraw.


End file.
